The Battle Of Raine
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: Chapter 7 up!The group hasn't seen one another for 3 years, when they're all invited to a little get together. Two people have had their eyes on Raine for a while now... But which will get her?
1. Chapter 1

**Miss: **'Ullo… I just got a very sudden burst of… I don't know what… Ideas? Anyways it's for a new fic, and I swear that I WILL finish this! I SWEAR! Well… the other fics will be finished too… just…. In a period of time… Heh… shifty eyes.

Mais- Oh, come off it Miss, you'll never finish those stories XD

Miss-You shush it, you don't know me! I will finish them! I WILL! I'LL FINISH THEM! pulls out sword and starts hacking random people.

Mais- O.O omg… MISS SNAP OUT OF IT YOU SWORD FREAK!

Miss-looks around at all the dead bodies... Heheh… She did it! Thrusts sword at Mais and runs to another room.

Mais-O.o Miss you little….

Miss-Ahem, anyways. On with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Tales of Symphonia… I don't… I DON'T!

**Miss:** Anything in _italics_ are thoughts. By the way, I should tell you… This does not necessarily fit into the storyline anywhere… So I'm gonna say it's a few years after the whole Mithos thing. And also… **_BEWARE OOC-NESS AHEAD!_** (just to let you know .)

On with the story! (X.x…. again….)

_**The Battle Of Raine**_

Life continued normally for The Heroes of Symphonia, well… as normal as it can get while being famous. Lloyd and Colette had successfully collected all the Exspheres in the conjoined worlds, and Kratos had sent them off into space where they drifted idly, shining in the darkness of night. The stars.

Sheena had been very successful as the new chief of Mizuho, all her people respected her. And as the ninja lifestyle became more known, many people would travel near the small town, and camp nearby. Perhaps to catch a glimpse of the Mizuho people, seeing as all entrance had been denied. Of course, the new security of the village would never stop the red-headed chosen from seeing his favorite hunny. On many occasions Zelos would visit the summoner, and they would have a nice little chat. Not once though had they talked without the pervert trying to… well, you know.

Regal finished off destroying the Toize Valley Mines, and now was working hard to fix the damage caused by the Tower Of Salvation falling. And now, with his handcuffs removed he was more able then ever to aid in the rebuilding of Ozette. Presea was also helping out at Ozette, bringing it back to it's original beauty.

The two half-elves had journeyed out over the regions of the worlds, preaching in every village, town and city, for the sake of half-elves. Many people listened, and took their words to heart, although there were the few who didn't want to hear of it. Raine, paid no attention to these few, while her younger brother, Genis, would show them a thing or two. Most of the time, a small earthquake worked, but there was the occasional hair lit on fire.

And now, as I have told all that everyone had been doing for the past years, the story can begin…

"Three years… Can you believe it Raine? It's been three years since we've seen anyone!" Genis said excitedly as he rushed into the Flanoir inn, Raine walking calmly behind him. Genis had grown a fair amount, now nearly Raine's height, and his silver hair was still the same length, if not a little messier.

Raine smiled gently at the thought, "Yes… I can believe it Genis." An invitation had been sent to them to join a reunion that Sheena had thought would be a good idea. The moment the two walked into the noisy lobby they were attacked by greetings, questions, and hugs.

Raine stopped suddenly as she felt two arms wrap around her and a sweet voice greeting her, "Hello professor!" Raine laughed slightly. "Hello Colette."

Letting go of Raine, Colette turned to Genis and they said hi. "Hey Professor." Lloyd called from the other side of the room, waving. Unable to keep the smile from her face she waved back. "Hey hunny…" Smack! "Hello Zelos." Was her short reply after sending the chosen onto the floor.

The greetings continued and soon everyone was sitting around the fireplace, chatting merely. Everyone except Kratos that is, who had not arrived yet. "Is dad coming?" Lloyd asked, looking over at Sheena. Sheena frowned and shrugged, "I'm not sure…"

Lloyd sighed then turned back to his conversation with Genis. Raine closed her eyes, and leaned back… It felt good to be around her friends again.

Nobody realized as the door opened slowly and a figure walked in, silently. A small smile played on his lips as he watched the happy group chattering on mindlessly, all smiling. Slowly he made his was towards the group, not drawing any attention to himself. He stopped right behind the silver haired women, her eyes shut gently.

Gently he put his hands on her shoulders and felt as she jerked slightly from the sudden touch. Her eyes flashed open and she looked to her shoulder, seeing the familiar purple glove she tilted her head and looked up. By now, everyone was watching the pair, Raine's sudden gasp when she jerked causing pure silence in the room.

Her bright blue eyes gazed up into the seraphim's dark brown one's as he looked down at her. "Hi…." She said slowly, after a long moment of silence, of staring into his eyes. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked down into the half-elf's face. "Hello." He said gently.

Raine tilted her head slightly, _Is he… smiling?_ She thought to herself. Yes, he was smiling, but only she could see it, for it lasted merely a moment. After another, fairly long moment of silence Lloyd spoke up. "Hey dad."

Reluctantly Kratos let go of Raine's shoulders and walked towards his son. "Hey." He said calmly, ruffling the young swordsman's hair. Now the hellos were flowing fluidly to the angel from everyone, except Regal who merely glared daggers at him. _Competition… Bring it on._ Regal thought with a sneer.

After all was said and done, the angel sat down beside Raine on the couch she was sharing with Regal. Raine pulled her feet up onto the couch underneath herself.

"Whoops! I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry!" Colette said apologetically as she picked up pieces of a shattered vase. Another woman, the worker, was shaking her head, helping the blond pick up the glass.

Everyone started to laugh, even Kratos cracked a sly smile. "That's our Colette!" Genis stated loudly, smiling madly. "Yep, nothing's changed." Sheena commented.

A few hours later, everyone was beginning to yawn. Deciding, this would be a good time to explain the sleeping arrangements Sheena cleared her throat and the room went silent, all except for Colette and Lloyd who were still talking loudly.

"Lloyd! Colette!" She said, getting their attention immediately. Sighing and shaking her head and Colette began to apologize, she pushed on, cutting off the chosen. "Anyways. I've booked a few rooms here at the hotel. I really wasn't sure who should be room mates… so…" She remained silent for a second then pulled a baseball cap out of nowhere and held it up, shaking around the papers in it. "We're going to draw names!"

"Eee… This is going to be fun!" Colette exclaimed jumping up. Everyone sighed.

"Okay, I booked five rooms and there are nine of us… soo… One person will be alone." Sheena shrugged. "And also… there's only one bed in each room…" She casted an evil glare at Zelos who was smiling.

"I wanna pick first!" Colette said, rushing over to Sheena who held out the hat for her. Colette dunked her hand into the hat and pulled out a slim piece of paper. Unfolding it with anticipation she smiled reading the name. "Presea! This is going to be so much fun!" Colette squealed as she ran over to Colette.

Presea smiled and nodded, "Yes, it should."

"Me next! Me next!" Lloyd walked over to Sheena and grabbed a paper. "Alright! Genis, we're roomies!"

"Yes!" Genis jumped up and they high-fived each other.

A smirk played across Zelos' face as he put his hand next into the hat, drawing one of the few remaining papers. "What?" Zelos said outraged. "How did I draw my own name?" He whined as Sheena and Raine laughed, both slightly relieved.

"That means you're on your own Zelos," Raine explained kindly to him, suppressing the laughter as she drew a paper. "Sheena." She stated calmly with a smile on her face. Sheena smiled too then turned to Regal and Kratos. "This means, you two are room mates."

After Sheena handed everyone a key, they all headed to their rooms.

**Colette & Presea**

Colette sighed as she lay back against the head bored. Presea sat quietly on the end of the bed, staring blankly out the window at the rapidly falling snow. "There is about a… 89.45 percent chance that we will be snowed in and will have to stay longer." Presea said robotically.

"Oh… Oh well!" Colette replied cheerfully. "That means our group will get to spend more time together before we all go our separate ways again!" Presea smiled at the blond's optimism. "Yes…"

**Lloyd & Genis**

"Hey Genis, you still got the hots for Presea?" Lloyd snickered as he watched his young friend's face turn a light shade of pink. "I-I…" Was all the mage could manage to spit out.

"You know, she's kinda your age, now that she's started aging again." Lloyd added. Genis glared at him.

**Zelos**

"Erg… So boring…" He said loudly as he flopped back onto his bed.

**Sheena & Raine**

Both Raine and Sheena were sitting quietly on the bed. The healer had a book out and was reading it with only slight interest. The Mizuho Chief was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, watching the professor.

"Say Raine… What's going on between you and Kratos?" She asked calmly.

Raine's face flushed immediately and she looked up from her book. "Absolutely nothing," her face began to return to it's normal color, "how could anything possibly be going on when we haven't seen each other in nearly three years?" Book marking her place, she set the book onto the nightstand.

Sheena smirked, "So you admit that you wouldn't mind if something happened?"

Immediately Raine's mouth opened, "I never said that!" Her face began to flush from embarrassment. Her eyes grew narrow as she watched the summoner. "What about you and Zelos?" She asked slyly.

Immediately Sheena's smirked disappeared to be replaced by a shade of pink. "N-nothing's happened…" A smirk began to grow on the half-elf's face now. "And I don't want anything to happen!" Sheena added quickly.

**Kratos & Regal**

Regal had not said a word to his companion, merely glared. Kratos raised a brow at the convict's actions. "Is something bothering you?" Kratos asked kindly.

Regal exhaled slowly. "No." He said rather rudely. Kratos simply shook his head and leaned back against the wall, hands behind his head. He was thinking over what could make Regal upset with him. He had to admit, the blue-haired man could not lie very well.

Regal stood near the window, staring at the seraphim. "Is it… the snow?" Kratos asked staring just past the president at the window. No answer. "No… Is it…" He paused, thinking. Regal continued to glare at the man, his hands balled up into fists, but still Kratos kept his cool complexion.

"That you don't want to be here? No…" Kratos answered himself, seeing no change in Regal's movement or breathing, or anything else. "Hm…" Then finally it clicked. Kratos raised a brow, smirking slightly. "Is it about Raine?"

The convict let out a quiet growl and his knuckles began to turn white. "Hmph. You've had three years Regal, three years. And not once did you ever try to win her heart… She's fair game Regal…" Stated the seraphim calmly, walking towards the bed.

Suddenly, as if offended by Kratos' words Regal headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Kratos asked. "I'm switching room mates." Regal said angrily, his first words to him. Kratos shook his head and sighed, deciding to go to sleep. "Let the games begin…" He muttered quietly, sneering.

**Zelos**

Knock. Knock.

A wide smile spread across Zelos' face. _My hunnies are coming to keep me company!_ "Hello," Zelos opened the door and his smile faded, "Regal…" He finished sadly. "What brings you all the way down the hall buddy?" Zelos asked casually.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you instead of… Kratos."

Zelos stared at him for a moment, then moved so that he could come in. "Sure dude."

**The Next Morning**

Raine yawned as she sat up, the soft knocking on her door having woken her up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room as she headed towards the door. Sheena had already left earlier. Slowly Raine opened the door and immediately woke up as she felt arms snake themselves around her waist and a gentle kiss being placed on her forehead.

"Good morning Raine…" The soft voice said gently, as the strong arms loosened, allowing her to look him in the face. "…G-good morning…" Raine looked up, only the slightest shade of red on her cheeks. She looked up into his eyes, seeing her own reflection in the dark brown.

"Let's go down and get something to eat." Kratos said simply, putting his arm around her waist as they walked, then sneering at Regal as they walked by him. The blue-haired man's face was red with anger. "Erm… okay…" Raine replied, rather uneasy of what the others would say when they walked into the lobby… Especially with his arm around her!

**End**

Miss-There's Chappie one. Hope you like it and please review. Flames are welcome… Just nothing too harsh…

Mais- Yeah, 'cause the little baby would be crying all night.

Miss-whacks Mais over the head. Nu uh!

Mais- X.x


	2. Chapter 2

Miss-Chapter 2! Yay! .

Mais-Shut up and tell the story already!

Miss-Chhhhhhaaapppterrrrrr 2!

Mais- STOP IT!

Miss- Erm… sorry… Reviews!

**Preseathepup-** O.O HAHA! points at Regal Lol….

**Blissful Twighlight-**I'll try. I'll try my best for all you Colloyd fans! punches air

**Lloydmeister-** Yeah… But you never know… XD

**Suzu Fujibayashi- ** . Go Sheelos! XD

**Midnight Eclipse713-** . We'll see….

**Kaolla asakura- **Mmmm . Chocolate! Good good…..

X-------X

Miss-Thankies much to all my reviewers! . I would have said more… but… I'd give away everything O.o And we don't want that.

Mais- rolls eyes Duhh….

Miss-Whatever…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own it… No, I don't… Namco owns Tales Of Symphonia… not me!

_**BEWARE OoCNESS AHEAD!**_

**_The Battle Of Raine_**

"Let's go down and get something to eat." Kratos said simply, putting his arm around her waist as they walked, then sneering at Regal as they walked by him. The blue-haired man's face was red with anger. "Erm… okay…" Raine replied, rather uneasy of what the others would say when they walked into the lobby… Especially with his arm around her!

They walked into the room, but to Raine's delight no one was looking at them… except Sheena. A small smirk appeared on the summoner's face. Immediately Raine looked up at Kratos. "Um… I forgot something up in my room…" She said quietly, pulling away then heading back up the stairs quickly. He hadn't even had time to say okay, and she was gone. He stared at the stairs, bewildered for a moment before he headed towards the fuming Regal, who had obviously seen them.

Sheena laughed quietly and followed Raine up the stairs. As soon as she reached the second floor she noticed the maiden leaning against the wall, staring at her. "What! Why'd you follow me?" Raine asked quickly.

Sheena couldn't help but laughing slightly. "Ha… Why didn't you stay down there? Are you embarrassed to be seen with him or something?" Immediately Raine's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. She turned away from Sheena. "N-no… Of course not."

Kratos wore a sly smirk on his face as he sat across from Regal, watching him take a hard bite out of the apple. "Are you jealous?" Kratos asked casually, but quietly for only the convict to hear him.

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of you?" Regal replied loudly, frustrated.

Everyone looked over at the pair for a moment, questioning looks on their faces. But not for long, soon they were all back to their own conversations, leaving the two men to talk. "Because I kissed her." Kratos said quickly, smirking the whole time.

"You did what!" Regal exclaimed loudly once again. Sighing, Kratos shook his head, "You heard me perfectly clear, and I see no reason for you to just shout it out to the world." His voice was calm and smooth, as usual.

Regal snarled and sunk low into the couch, as Kratos fought to keep a straight face.

"So… he just kinda…" Sheena said, after Raine had told her what had happened. "Yes. I truthfully don't understand him. I've never even imagined him being so… direct." She ended finally, after searching for the right word. Sheena nodded, then burst out laughing.

Raine stared at her, "What's so funny!" She asked, her face turning flushed from anger and only a slight bit of embarrassment. Sheena quieted slightly and shrugged. "I don't… I guess… Just… It's so hard to imagine Kratos acting like… Zelos."

Raine glared at her friend then sighed. "Oh, and Regal looked a bit… moody… when he saw you and Kratos." Sheena added quickly. "Why would he be moody?" Raine asked. Sheena shrugged. "Wait… who else saw us?" She quickly added. "Just us."

Regal was resisting the urge to punch the man before him, right there and then, as he droned on quietly about how she hadn't even objected to anything he had done. "Not once did she even pull away…" "You know what? I liked it better when you didn't talk." Regal cut in finally, his face crimson with fury. _How dare he even lay a hand on her…_ He snarled at Kratos then stood, walking towards the door.

Kratos frowned slightly, but as usual it was covered by his long, messy hair. He shook his head, and his face was once again impassive as his son came towards him, sitting opposite him where Regal had once been. Kratos' eyes closed slightly hearing the inn door slam shut. _Have I caused someone a slight bit of anger?_ He thought to himself.

"Hey dad… What was up with Regal there?" Lloyd asked, practicing one of his father's traits by raising an eye brow. "Nothing important. I've accomplished a task he wished to have, but did not. And I see no reason to explain this any further… So don't bother wasting your breath by asking what." Kratos finished, his voice, not as cold as usual. It was somewhat… warm, and cheery.

"You seem happy, tell me. What was that 'task'?" Lloyd asked, desperately wanting to know what his father was up to. "Lloyd. I believe I said I was not explaining further." Kratos folded his arms, showing the end of the discussion. Lloyd sighed with defeat and returned to Genis. "No, he won't say…" Kratos could hear his son replying to the small mage, who in turn rolled his eyes.

Regal wandered around the cold, white city. Occasionally he'd stop and watch the powerful winds, creating a magnificent dance of the swirling white snowflakes around the city. At this rate… no one would be leaving the city, at least, not any time soon.

Sighing the convict sat on a bench, looking up at the Pac-Man ice sculpture. "Why would anyone make that?" He wondered aloud, earning himself a few odd glances from passers-by. _Now… what I need is a plan. Perhaps I should take her out…_ Settling on a plan of action, Regal simply leaned back on the bench and relax. He would wait until this afternoon to put his plan into action.

Raine sighed, now sitting in the lobby as she gazed up at the clock. (. Do they have clocks?... They do now…) _Only 11? This is going to be a long day… _ Raine thought, glancing sideways where Kratos had sat down beside her, even though she had purposely sat in the opposite end of the room. He seemed to be very persistent. Especially seeing as she had already moved three times, and every time he followed her.

Sheena was simply keeping herself from laughing, as she sat and watched the pair. Finally Raine stood up and turned to face him as he sat on the couch, looking up at her. "Dammit Kratos! Would you leave me alone!" She exclaimed loudly before turning on her heels and storming out the door.

Kratos had a stunned, and shocked look on his face. Now, everyone was watching him, silence filled the room. Nearly everyone was staring with either confused, wide eyed, or curious expressions, except Sheena. She was staring right at Kratos, a small smirk, and laughter flashing in her eyes, thought she made no sound.

Kratos quickly lowered his head, 'causing his hair to cover his now red face. Not red from anger towards the maiden, but from embarrassment. Standing he kept his head fairly low, feeling all eyes following his every movement. Slowly he made his way towards the door, determined to find her, and talk with her. The second the group heard the door shut, they began to discuss amongst themselves what was going on.

Sheena took no part in this, she simply sat there, listening in to the other's conversations. "Maybe the professor just didn't want to be with anybody right now." Colette supplied innocently. "Perhaps…" Presea replied, searching for reasons Raine would yell like that. "I've seen Professor Sage angry before, but I've never heard her say anything like that… I mean, she didn't even slap him!" Lloyd exclaimed, while Genis nodded. Sheena sighed and shook her head. "Do you know what was up with that hunny?" Zelos asked looking over at his voluptuous hunny. Sheena snarled at being called 'his' hunny. "No, I don't and if I did I wouldn't tell." "Aw…"

Raine walked angrily through the streets, looking directly at the white snow until suddenly… She found herself sitting in the snow. "I'm sorry." She said unable to see the person holding out a hand for her because of the glare off all the snow on rooftops and in the air. Graciously she took the hand and was pulled up to her feet. "Hello Raine." Raine looked up and saw Regal's soft blue-grey eyes looking back into her own. "Oh. Hi." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Why are you in such a hurry to get away from the inn?" Regal asked questioningly. Raine laughed slightly… "I just… needed to get away from some people…" She said, putting emphasis on the word 'some'. _Now's my chance…_ Regal thought, he just had to get the courage to ask. "Raine, would you like to go out for supper with me?"

Raine hesitated for a moment, then looked back and the saw the mercenary following her. "Yes, I'd love to Regal." She smiled, looking back towards the blue-haired man. Regal smiled back, then saw Kratos as he peered over Raine's head. He stood, not moving, an expression of pure shock drawn on his face, occasionally viewable as the wind played with his hair. _Haha… take that._ Regal thought to himself, then looked back at Raine, smiling still.

Kratos was shocked. He stood there, watching the pair. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk around the city?" The convict asked politely. He watched Raine nod her head then walk away with his opposition. Kratos' eye twitched slightly and he felt the pang of jealousy which had surely attacked Regal before. Angrily Kratos turned and stalked back to the inn. Resuming his calm complexion he emerged in the lobby and it went silent, apparently everyone was still discussing what had happened.

All eyes were on the seraphim as he walked through the room. "What?" Kratos snarled under his breath at everyone, then calmly walked up the stairs and into his room. It was actually a good thing he had his own room now. He sat down on the window sill, looking out below him. His eyes set onto Raine and Regal, who were walking when Suddenly Raine slipped, finding a patch of ice. Of course, Regal had caught her and was holding her up. Kratos glared at him as they both laughed, then turned away from the window, sitting on his bed.

It was nearly time for dinner and no one had seen any glimpse of Raine, Regal or Kratos since that morning. Nobody was really worried though. They were all adults, and all very capable of taking care of themselves. "Let's just eat!" Lloyd complained, sitting at the table, getting tired of waiting for them three adults to arrive. "Yes. Perhaps we should Genis. It does not seem as if anyone else will be joining us." Presea said, looking at the young half-elf. A slight blush crossed Genis' face. "Y-yeah. Let's just eat."

Regal and Raine were both sitting in a nice little restaurant. "Thank you, for inviting me Regal." Raine said smiling. "It's not a problem Raine. It was my pleasure." He smiled back and the waiter came to take their orders.

Back at the hotel Kratos was still sitting up in his room, looking out the window at the swirling snow. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. Jerking, he got up and opened the door to find… Zelos! "What do you want?" Kratos asked, not letting the pervert in, his voice was cold and cruel. "Kratos, calm down. What's up buddy? You seem down and out." Zelos said casually, only to have a door shut in his face. Well… it didn't shut completely, seeing as the not so stupid chosen had placed his foot in the doorway.

Kratos growled and opened the door, letting the red-head in. Smiling Zelos walked in, shutting the door behind him. "So, what's got you down my friend?" Zelos asked sitting on the bed as Kratos sat on the window sill again. The seraphim wasn't listening though, his eyes were on the couple who had just exited a small restaurant. Actually, they were more so on Raine. Tilting his head, Zelos stood up and walked over to the window, following Kratos' gaze. He nodded understandingly.

"Female problems?" Zelos asked casually, sitting back down on the bed. Kratos turned his head quickly to glare at the chosen. "Of course not." He retorted quickly. Zelos smirked slightly. "Of course." Zelos rolled his eyes. "I'm not!" Kratos replied angrily, then more calmly added, "Just having… a few difficulties." Zelos laughed.

"Why am I telling you this?" Kratos flared up suddenly, staring at Zelos. "Because you feel comfortable telling me stuff that bothers you, and you think I can help because… Well, because I'm the Great Zelos Wilder." Kratos rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now get out of my room." He pointed towards the door. "No, seriously. I can help." Zelos said, still calmly. Sighing, Kratos sat down on the bed and listened to what the chosen had to say.

"Thank you very much for dinner Regal." Raine said, quickly kissing the convict on the cheek then going into her room where Sheena sat waiting for her. A slight blush crept across Regal's face, and he turned, going to his own room.

**Colette & Presea**

Presea was sitting on the window sill, reading a book when suddenly Colette interrupted her reading. "I still wonder why Kratos looked so stressed… Maybe he wasn't at supper because he was out becoming happier!" Presea turned towards Colette, staring at the blond. "Perhaps… But I highly doubt it. The probability of Kratos leaving the inn after he returned is approximately 3.73 percent. One of us would have most likely seen him as he exited the facility." Presea stated simply, then turned back to her book. Colette stared at the taciturn, unable to figure out what she had said.

**Lloyd & Genis**

"The professor seemed kind of… touchy around Dad, didn't she?" Lloyd asked as the two friends were playing a game of cards. "Well yeah. She seemed more worried then touchy though." Genis said placing his final card on the table. "I win… again." He stated calmly, watching Lloyd pound his fists on the table after his sixth defeat that night.

**Regal & Zelos**

"Hey Regal. You have fun tonight on your little date with Raine?" Zelos asked as the convict entered the room. Regal shut the door behind him. "How do you know about that?" Regal asked, glaring at the chosen. "I know everything." Zelos said simply, shrugging. Regal rolled his eyes. "In that case, yes. It was enjoyable."

**Sheena & Raine**

"You should have seen the look on Kratos' face when you stormed out…" Sheena laughed and shook her head. "But somehow I think he was even more pissed when he came back. What did you do?" Raine looked up from her book on the Other Worldly Gates which she was trying to read. "I went out for dinner with Regal." Raine said simply, turning back to her book. "You…" Sheena stared at her, mouth open. "I?" Raine asked, still reading. "Never mind."

**Kratos**

Kratos sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking over Zelos' words. _Maybe… I should just… Yes. That's what I will do._ And that night he came to a conclusion. The next morning he would begin.

**End**

Miss- Yay! I'm done!

Mais-What did Zelos tell Kratos to do? It couldn't have been that good… Think about it…

Miss- Be quiet. Zelos COULD have some good advice, you never know!

Mais- . ' Whatever…

Miss- rolls eyes He could! Anyways, review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Miss-And here's chapter 3!

Mais-It's a miracle… This story must really be in your interests Miss because this might be the quickest you've ever updated… -.-'

Miss-Seriously I think I might replace you soon.

Mais-Ermm…. Sorry…? X.x

Miss- . That's better!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does.**

_Reviews!_

**Preseathepup- ** XD Poor, poor Regal… XD

**Midnight Eclipse713- **Can't… speak… my opinion… would ruin… story…

**Scarlet Kratos-** Hinds behind Regal Ah! Fling the forks at him! AT HIM!

**Hellokitty888- **Yeah, sorry it wasn't that funny… I try! I try my best to make it funny… Don't hurt me!hides

**Chaotic Rei**- Yay! So glad you like it:D

**MF**-Yeah… Kratos will be in the story a lot.

**Elvyn-Light**- Well, here's the next chappie!

**Rainegirl**-I know! I have a hard time believing Zelos was giving good advice too!

_**BEWARE OoCNESS AHEAD!**_

_**Also, be warned there IS a reference to something which is quite normal for any guy to go through, but I know people who freak out when you bring up the subject! So don't flame me for it, it's in there for humor, if you don't find it funny, I'm truly sorry.**_

_**Battle Of Raine**_

Kratos sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking over Zelos' words. _Maybe… I should just… Yes. That's what I will do._ And that night he came to a conclusion. The next morning he would begin.

**The Next Morning**

The group sat quietly at the breakfast table, eating to their heart's content. But it wasn't a peaceful silence, if tension were sparks it would be a fireworks show between Kratos and Raine.

The mercenary was sitting across from the maiden, who in-turn was sitting beside Regal. It surprised the former angel of Cruxis that Raine wouldn't be embarrassed to be with Regal, _that big, fat, blue-haired, ugly, f-,_ As Kratos was thinking at that moment when Raine had suddenly leaned to the side and was using him for support.

The seraphim's dark brown eyes turned down the table to meet Zelos' gaze, who seemed to be telling Kratos to do something. Kratos frowned slightly. It wasn't normally like him to take Zelos' advice… But this did seem to be a tight spot for himself, and the man knew a few things about women.

Looking back ahead of him he saw Regal smirking at him. Immediately his eyes darted downwards, his eggs had suddenly become very interesting. Thump. "Look everyone! Look at all the snow!" Lloyd jumped down the last few stairs, catching a glimpse out the window as he went.

Raine sat up straight and sighed in disappointment, the seraphim doing nearly the same thing, but shaking his head. "Lloyd… We're in Flanoir. It snows here all the time." Raine stated now shaking her head.

"But professor! Look out the window." He pointed hastily towards the window. Everyone turned their heads. A couple people gasped, and some got wide-eyed. "This is..." Raine began, looking out the window as the giant snowflakes fell. They seemed less like snowflakes and more like marshmallows.

"Oh! It's so beautiful!" Colette chirped up, standing and running towards door. Quickly she pulled it open and the snow began to drift gently into the room. Sighing Genis stood and walked over to the chosen. He shut the door, stopping the cool wind from blowing in any more snow.

Colette was all smiles as she hastily put her dishes into the sink then ran to get her coat. "Come on Lloyd! Let's go play outside!" She exclaimed happily. "Yeah!" Lloyd punched his arm into the air and ran outside after the blond.

Genis scrambled to his feet, about to exit when Raine caught him by the arm before he could get out. "Aw come on!" Genis whined, trying to get free from his sister's grasp. "Your jacket." Raine threw it at him then let go. Rolling his eyes Genis put it on then ran out the door yelling, "But Lloyd doesn't need a jacket!"

Raine turned her gaze towards Kratos, glaring. "Perhaps you should take more responsibility for your son, he's becoming a bad influence on Genis." With that said, Raine stood from the table grabbing her own jacket then stalked out the door.

Kratos groaned with frustration, watching her figure disappear into the white abyss. He looked back down at his empty plates, holding his head up with his hands. He looked almost ready to just let his head fall onto the table.

The angel could hear the clink of dishes, and the sound of hollow steps as Presea headed upstairs to her room. Zelos had begun washing the dishes and afterwards handed them to Sheena who would dry them quickly. "Poor, poor Kratos." Regal began, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder. "Don't you know anything? You can't just rush women into these things…" He continued, smirking.

"Shut up!" Kratos quickly jumped to his feet, drawing his sword to Regal's neck. Hearing the soft sound of a sword being drawn, the red-head looked towards the battlers. Drying his hands as he walked to the pair he gently pushed down Kratos' sword, very careful as to not touch the sharp end of the blade. "Calm down. You'll never get anywhere if you act like that."

A snarl formed towards the chosen's words as the seraphim resheathed his sword. Suddenly sighing Kratos turned away from the two and went out the door, but not before grabbing his, and his son's jackets. Quickly pulling his on he headed towards a snowman, obviously the work of Colette, Lloyd and Genis seeing as it had a remarkable resemblance to Mithos.

Slightly perplexed by the snowman he found his son, along with Colette, Genis and Raine. "Put it on." Kratos held the jacket out for his son. "Aw come on dad!" Lloyd whined, not even touching the jacket. "Put it on!" Kratos nearly shouted at his son, shoving the jacket at him now. "I don't want you to get sick." Kratos replied the unanswered question.

Sighing Lloyd pulled the jacket over his arms and zipped it up. After finally making sure Lloyd was wearing his jacket Kratos turned his gaze to Raine. She was the only one sitting on the bench as the other's continued to make the Snow Mithos. Her head was shaking in disapprovement, but still a slight laughter and smile escaped her. _Is she laughing at me…? Or the snow thing…? _

Shrugging to himself Kratos sat down beside the healer. "I don't know what inspired them to make a Mithos snowman…" Raine commented quietly, a smile still creeping on her face as she turned to look at the angel. "Yes… It seems rather out of place." Kratos nodded in agreement as he looked around at the other snow sculptures. Okay… maybe it wasn't that out of place.

"I'm sorry about the other day." Kratos apologized finally after a long moment of silence where the pair watched the children add the wings onto the snow sculpture. "That's fine… How are they keeping the snow up?" Raine pondered as she watched Genis put the finishing touches on the lower wings.

Kratos shrugged, "I don't know." Raine sighed, her hair being blown gently by the rising winds. Shivering slightly Raine shifted closer to Kratos. He looked sideways at her and smiled, "Cold?" A small smile crept onto her face. "A bit."

He laughed slightly, placing his arm gently around her as she leaned into him. A sigh escaped Raine as she watched the children. "Tell me Kratos… Why have you been acting so strange of late?" She turned her head slightly, so that maybe she could see his face.

He exhaled slowly and a slight frown appeared. "I really don't know why Raine." _It's because I love you… and I don't want you to be with anyone other then me…_ He thought in his head, smiling slightly at the half-elf.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Regal does it?" Raine asked suddenly after a few moments of silence, her gaze on the perfectly sculpted Mithos snow man. She looked away from the snow and at him when she felt him tense slightly.

"It is isn't it?" Raine sat up straight, and Kratos removed his arm. Gently Raine placed her hands on her laps and turned towards him. "It wasn't anything serious, he just invited me to dinner. That's all." She smiled and gently brushed his wild hair back for a moment, his dark brown eyes staring back into hers.

A tiny smile cracked the rock hard expression the angel had put on in the mention of his 'enemy'. He felt her warm fingers run through his hair quickly. Raine smiled seeing the smile that had appeared. She laughed slightly and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kratos' smile grew even more and he gently hugged her back. Neither of them seemed to notice the three children, who had abandoned their Noishe snow sculpture, watching the two adults. Lloyd and Genis were staring wide eyed at the pair, then each other, then at Collete who was smiling like an idiot.

"They must be really cold." Colette commented smiling as she watched. Both Lloyd and Genis stared stupidly at her for a moment. "She really has no clue does she?" Genis commented watching as Colette began to work on Noishe again.

Lloyd, who was in not a major, but pretty intense shock, didn't even nod in agreement. He just simply stared at the two adults, mouth open. "They… I… No!" Lloyd said simply turning to the young mage and grabbing his shoulders. Genis stared up at Lloyd, slightly frightened by the expression on his face.

"We must keep them apart! I… She… He… Just…" Lloyd began shaking Genis furiously. "Lloyd, you idiot, let go of me!" Genis yelled, trying to break free of his friend's death grip and torturous shaking.

"They can't fall in love Genis!" Lloyd nearly yelled, but in a whisper tone. The only thing audible to the adults was 'love Genis'. Hearing this Raine and Kratos, who weren't hugging anymore, looked towards them. There was silence between them. "I'm… just going to pretend I didn't hear that…" Raine said as Kratos nodded.

"Alright! Just let go!" Genis said, pulling away finally. "But how do you plan to do it?" He asked, folding his arms and looking at his friend. Lloyd began to explain, and a frown began to appear on Genis' face.

Raine sighed and leaned into Kratos, who had his arm once again around her shoulders. "What's on your mind?" Raine asked, noticing that it looked as if Kratos was deep in thought. He turned his head slowly towards her. "Nothing really…" He shrugged.

"Are you sure? You seem… worried?" She looked him directly in the eye. "Nope. Nothing." Kratos smiled gently at her, reassuringly. Raine sighed, still smiling.

Slowly, and hesitantly Genis walked towards his sister. Occasionally he would look back and glare at Lloyd who was smiling at his 'awesome' plan to separate the two. Turning back forward the mage swallowed as he grew nearer to his sister. "Raine…" He said quietly.

Quickly Kratos removed his arm, not having seen the half-elf approach. Raine sat up straight, looked at her brother. "Yes Genis?" Genis felt only a very light shade of pink appear on his face, but he forced it away. "Well… I was sleeping last night…"

Raine looked at him oddly, and Kratos rose a brow. "Well that's a good thing I suppose…" The mercenary said, smirking. The blushing on Genis grew only a bit more. "Continue." Raine urged, ignoring what the angel had said.

"Well… I had this… weird dream… and when I woke up… The bed was wet…" Immediately Raine and Kratos froze and Genis' face went as red a tomato. Of course what the mage had said was a lie… _Stupid Lloyd… I'll get you back for this…_ Genis thought angrily as Raine cleared her throat.

"Um… yeah… I think you should talk to Kratos about that, it's something… that happens to guys at about your age." Raine smiled sweetly at Kratos who was staring at her. "You're kidding me?" He whispered to her. Raine continued to smile. "Nope." She said quietly, then kissed him quickly on the cheek before standing up.

She ruffled Genis' hair before beginning to walk back to the inn. "I'll see you later." She threw over her shoulder as she disappeared into the swirls of snowflakes. Kratos looked at Genis, a slightly scared look in his face. He never had to explain this to Lloyd…

Regal, who had been coming from a small shop, had seen the couple sitting together on a bench. He stopped beside a small bush and watched them, able to hear their every word. At a few points, his face grew red with fury, but none more so then when she had kissed him. But he wasn't completely mad at Kratos, but some what at Raine. What was she getting at, kissing him, and then the next day kissing Kratos?

Regal knew that what she had told Kratos, which the ex-convict was obviously not supposed to hear, meant that Raine was just his friend, nothing more. But over the last few years Regal had become a stubborn man, and he just wouldn't let himself believe what she had said. Accomplishing this wasn't really hard, he just kept telling himself that she was simply telling Kratos that, as to not let him down harshly.

Finally getting over the little matter Regal stood up and walked back towards the inn, passing by Kratos and Genis, trying not to laugh as Kratos attempted to explain what was happening. He couldn't tell who was redder, Genis or Kratos.

Raine continued walking through the thick, sparkling, swirling snow as she made her way back to inn. Turning the knob gently on the door, it flew open, pushed by the rising and falling winds.

Sheena, who had been sitting on a couch looked towards the door and smiled seeing her friend enter the room. A light laugh escaped as she stood and shut the door as the healer removed her jacket and brushed the snow out of her hair and off her pants.

"So, what did Kratos say?" Sheena asked, not wasting any time as the pair headed towards the couch again. They were alone in the inn, everyone else was either up in their rooms, or out in the snow.

Raine's gaze turned towards the summoner, her cold cheeks a dark shade of red from the piercing winds outside. "How did you know…"

"When he left he grabbed Lloyd's jacket and his own. Obviously he was going to give Lloyd his jacket, taking your scolding seriously." Sheena smirked, answering Raine's unfinished question.

Sighing Raine shook her head. "Well it was true. Genis looks up to Lloyd, and if Lloyd gets to do something, he wants to do it." She glared slightly at her friend as the ninja's eyes watched her, a look of urging in her eyes. "All he did was apologize for yesterday." Raine answered coldly, her eyes narrow.

"Nothing more?" Sheena asked curiously, a smirk spread across her face. "Nothing." Raine said dismissively, pushing an end to the conversation. Her arms folded across her chest and she stood up, as the door opened behind them.

They both looked back to see a snow-covered Regal enter the lobby. He shivered slightly as he pushed the door closed and pulled off his jacket, setting something down on a table. As he hung up his jacket near the fireplace to dry out he picked up what he had set down.

He walked towards Raine, who was watching him with an odd expression, her arms still folded. "I bought you some flowers Raine." Regal said kindly as he held out the small bouquet of flowers for her.

Raine's mouth gaped open, if only for a second before she quickly sputtered out, "Th- Thank you Regal." She smiled gently at the convict and took the flowers. "I'm… going to head up to my room and find a vase to put them in." She added gently as she turned towards the stairs and headed up them.

Regal sighed happily as he took a seat beside the fire to let himself warm up. "Um… I'm going to go held her." Sheena said quickly, getting to her feet then following the maiden.

She walked quickly into their room and found Raine staring at the flowers which she had placed on the small table in a corner of the room. "Wow Raine. So which are you going to choose?"

"Hm?" Raine tilted her head at the summoner. "Kratos or Regal?" Sheena replied smiling as her friend's face turned a light crimson.

Raine remained quiet as she half glared at Sheena then turned her gaze to the window. It was nearly impossible to see outside, although the sun was shinning brightly. But that was the reason, it caused a bright glare off of the fallen and swirling snow in the cold winter breeze.

"Just be happy Raine, at least it's not that perverted Chosen." Sheena sighed, thinking quickly of her own predicament. She shook her head, and saw a small smile creep onto Raine's face. "Yes… I'm very happy about that."

A disheveled Kratos quietly entered the inn, red faced, an equally disturbed Genis following. Both were red in the face, not only from the cold, but from their little 'discussion'.

Regal had to hold back his laughter as he watched Genis head straight upstairs to his room, eyes wide as he cursed Lloyd under his breath. Kratos through his jacket onto a chair and followed upstairs, only not to his own room.

Sheena stood hearing a knock on the door. Opening the door slowly she started to laugh seeing Kratos. His hair was pulled this way and that, stirred around by the wind, and to compliment the odd hairstyle was a slight glint of the melting snow. It was slowly wetting his messy hair, pulling certain parts of it downwards as if he had just taken a shower.

His cheeks were a rosy red, and his normally straight and impassive face was twisted with a small hint of fear, embarrassment, and his eyes were narrow, but wide at the same time.

Raine looked towards the door when she heard Sheena's laughter. A smile appeared on the healer's face as she walked towards the mercenary. Sheena shook her head, the laughter slowing. "I'm going downstairs, and Kratos… nice hair style." She joked as she walked by him. The angel merely grunted at the ninja's comment.

Raine laughed, shutting the door as Kratos walked into the room. "What happened to you?" She asked looking up and down him.

"…" Was Kratos' reply as Raine ran her fingers through his hair, straightening it out slightly. When she finally gave up, although she did get most of it to look half decent, she sat beside him on the bed.

"You owe me." He said finally, turning his head to meet her aqua eyes. She stared for a long moment in his dark eyes, thinking over what he meant. Finally it clicked. "Oh yeah…" She laughed slightly, remembering how she had just left him there with her brother.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Miss- I did it! I finished chapter 3!

Mais- Finally!

Miss- You say that… EVERYTIME!

Mais- That's because it takes you FOREVER every time!

Miss- growls

Mais- Whatever.

Miss- Review, please! And cookie to all!


	4. Chapter 4

Miss: Wow… This took a while to update.

Mais: Yes… yes it did… as usual.

Miss: Okay. I've had enough of you criticizing me.

Mais: What are you going to do? Throw me out?

Miss: Precisely. –throws Mais out-

Mais: -echoing…- You stupid little b…

Miss: -clears throat loudly.- Anyways…

Sammie: -looks around.- Where has Mais gone?

Miss: Away. And you get to replace her! D Aren't you lucky?

Sammie: …-shifty glance-

Miss: -glare-

Sammie: -big smile- YAY! And Miss doesn't own Tales of Symphonia! Namco does!

**_BEWARE OoCNESS AHEAD! As usual…. Do I really have to keep telling you this? And my computer is freaking me out… it's putting all the capital letters at the beginning of sentences on its own. XD_**

_**Battle Of Raine**_

"You owe me." He said finally, turning his head to meet her aqua eyes. She stared for a long moment in his dark eyes, thinking over what he meant. Finally it clicked. "Oh yeah…" She laughed slightly, remembering how she had just left him there with her brother.

XxXxXxX

"So…" Raine shifted her weight uneasily as she watched the seraphim. She wasn't very worried as to what he might say, but with the way that he had been acting of late… well, she had a slight concern. "What did you have in mind?"

The angel's chocolate gaze met her aqua eyes as she spoke her words. Her soft voice was flowing on the air, like the sound of church bells ringing in the bright summer months. "Hmm…" His face was near impassive, but a small smile played on his lips, a small glint of happiness shining in his eyes. A happiness he had, just by simply being with the maiden.

_Well then… This makes things a bit easier. Now I don't have to go through the plan. Maybe it'll work itself out…_ The hopeful thoughts ran through the auburn haired man's head. Maybe she would just love him, without him having to do anything… Well, that wasn't very likely but hey! He was going to keep trying. There was no way he'd let Regal win her heart… No way.

x-----x

As this went on upstairs downstairs Regal sat near the warm fire, a smile dancing happily on his face. The glowing, dancing flames seemed to have put Sheena, who had come and sat down, into a trance. She watched as they swirled in brilliant oranges, yellows and reds.

A cold rush of air seemed to catch the two people's attention. They both turned their heads back to see Colette and Lloyd enter, both covered in snow. Smiling Sheena turned her gaze back to the fire, until a certain redhead decided to block her view.

"Hey Sheena." She looked up into his blue eyes, slightly shocked that he had actually called her by her name. She moved slightly to the side, allowing Zelos room to sit down on the couch with her.

"What's up?" Sheena asked casually as she looked at him. She supposed this must have been one of his more 'decent' moods. The ones where he didn't try to flirt continuously. Even though the Chosen did get quite annoying, Sheena had to admit that he could be a really nice guy sometimes.

"Nothing really." He shrugged, his long red hair moving with his slight movement. He sat down beside her, leaning back into the couch. Putting his two arms behind his head, in a relaxing position he turned his head slightly to see the summoner. "I was wondering… Do you think the group would be sad if we moved the reunion to Altimira? And maybe extend it a bit?"

She tilted her head slightly, listening to his ideas. "Well…" She sighed thoughtfully, before looking around to see who was around; Regal, Colette, and Lloyd. Where were the other four she wondered. Shaking her head she got back onto the subject.

"I suppose it's not that bad of an idea. I mean, it is starting to get annoying, the cold that is." Her gaze flickered back into his blue eyes as she thought a bit more. Zelos nodded, agreeing with her statement.

A smile crossed the summoner's face. "Alright, then I'll talk to the others about it, and we'll leave tomorrow morning." With that said she gently kissed Zelos on the cheek before heading upstairs to tell Raine and Kratos, a light pink blush creeping across her pale cheeks.

x-----x

_Stupid Lloyd and his stupid ideas… Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Genis thought as he paced in his room, unaware that the swordsman had just entered the room.

"Hey! Good work with the plan Genis! How do you think it went?" Hearing the cheerful voice emit from near the door Genis' eyes lit up with fury. He spun around to face his friend, cheeks flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"That was the **stupidest** thing you have ever come up with!" Genis yelled, his fists balled, knuckles turning white. Slowly Lloyd began to back as the not so little mage slowly approached him.

"What in the name of Martel gave you the idea that **that** would split them up!" Genis demanded, stopping just feet from Lloyd, staring angrily into his eyes.

"Well… I don't know. It seemed like a good plan at the time." Lloyd shrugged to Genis' yelling, seemingly calm… or maybe he just realized the pointlessness in his plan. Who knows?

"Lloyd you bet-"

"Genis, is something the matter? I heard you yelling." Presea stated, having stepped into the room after hearing the frustrated half-elf's yelling. She looked from Lloyd to Genis questioningly.

"Oh… uh… um… It's… It's nothing P-presea." Immediately Genis' temper dissipated, only to be replaced by embarrassment. _Gah! Why do I always stutter!_

x-----x

Raine tilted her head slightly, waiting for the angel's response. He seemed to be thinking. Of what, she wasn't sure. She couldn't read his eyes, even though most of his hair was pulled from his face, still dripping slightly. Her hands fidgeted slightly as she sat beside him on the end of the bed.

"What you can do for me Raine…" He began, his voice soft, his eyes connecting with hers. He reached out a hand, gently taking hold of her small, cold one. With a small breath he continued, in a soft, gentle voice, "..Is to give me a chance."

She stared into his dark, mesmerizing eyes for a long moment, just thinking. The warmth of his strong hand felt heavenly as it held her hand. "Yes… Yes I suppose I can manage that." She said finally with a small smile.

His other hand gently ran through her silky silver hair as the gap between them closed and he kissed her gently. "Thank you." He said after pulling away, his hand still grasping hers, their faces still millimeters apart.

x-----x

Sheena, having told Lloyd, Genis and Presea, continued down the hall. Lloyd, finding Sheena's entrance as a good excuse to leave his angry half-elf friend, was following on her heels.

"Have you seen Colette?"

"She's downstairs."

"Oh, alright. Are you going back downstairs after?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then I'll just go down with you."

"Fine."

"Who haven't you told?"

But the swordsman's question was left unanswered as Sheena opened the door to the last room. Sheena's mouth hung open, only slightly shocked at the scene before her, where as Lloyd was having a panic attack.

"What! What? WHAT! Dad? What are you doing? What were you doing?" His eyes were like saucers, his mouth gaping as the questions flowed at an extreme rate. "My eyes! They're burning!" Lloyd screamed, covering his eyes.

A blush flared up onto Raine's cheeks as she noticed Sheena and Lloyd standing at the doorway. Even Kratos was blushing, although it was hardly noticeable. Nearly immediately upon hearing Lloyd's voice the two adults backed further from each other.

"Oh get over it Lloyd! They weren't even doing anything, how can your eyes be burning?" Sheena said, whacking Lloyd over the head. But still he seemed to have not heard what she had said.

"Genis!" He yelled, running back down the hall to his room, not caring if he was ruining Genis' chance at being alone with Presea.

"What is it?" Raine asked finally, not even daring to look at her friend seeing as her face was still heated. Kratos on the other hand was staring at the wall to the right of the summoner, his face placid and impassive though still a bit red near the cheeks.

"Just wanted to tell you that we're going to Altimira tomorrow. And that we are extending the length of the reunion." Turning to go back downstairs Sheena through a quick comment over her shoulder, if only to make Raine blush more. "Have fun you two!" Then the door closed as a feathery pillow collided with the wooden surface.

"Um…" Raine shifted her weight slightly, her gaze once again returning to the seraphim.

"Hmph." Was his response.

x-----x

"Genis!" Practically knocking the door off its hinges Lloyd ran into the room. Immediately he grabbed Genis by the shoulder's and began to shake him again.

"I'm blind! I'm blind I tell you!" He squealed.

Slowly Presea began to back towards the door. "I am going downstairs… I'll speak to you later Genis." She stated as she turned and left the room. _What is wrong with Lloyd? His vision was perfect…_

"Damn it Lloyd!" Angrily Genis pushed his friend's hands off of him as he watched Presea's retreating figure.

"They were close! Alone! In a room! On a bed!" He said, resisting the urge to start violently shaking his friend again. He laughed nervously, twitching slightly.

"Would you grow up Lloyd?" Genis complained, getting annoyed by the swordsman's immaturity. "I don't **care** if they go out! I don't care what they do!"

A frown appeared on Lloyd's face, "But… What about mom?"

This puzzled the mage for a long moment, leaving him to think of what to say that wouldn't offend his friend. "Maybe… Kratos was just ready to move on. I'm sure it would be what Anna would want, right?"

"Yeah… but with the professor?"

Anger began to boil again in the teen. "Are you saying there's something wrong with my sister?"

"Well… no, but-"

"Just shut up right now Lloyd before you push it too far." Genis stated, rather calmly as he forced himself to stay cool and not just fry Lloyd to a crisp.

Silence filled the room, if only for a bit because Sheena came in.

She looked at the pair for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on. Lloyd was standing still, his body shaking from shock still. And Genis had his fists clenched, his face was red, and he seemed to be glaring at the swordsman.

"Uh…" She broke the silence, both pairs of eyes turned to her. "I figure both of you know about Raine and Kratos… but seriously keep it quiet. Don't go yelling it to the world, don't even talk about it." Her voice was firm, though quiet as to not be heard by any of the others. "In other words **don't tell**!"

Turning, she left the room and went back downstairs where she sat around the fire with Zelos, Regal, and Colette.

"Besides. It's not like you and Colette haven't been close, or even closer." Genis stated calmly, his eyes shut as he shrugged. "Ow!" He cried out as a fist collided with his cheek.

Eventually the entire group was sitting around the fire. Zelos and Sheena shared a loveseat couch. Regal, Colette and Lloyd were sitting on a sofa. Genis and Presea were playing cards on the small coffee table. Kratos was sitting in a lazy boy chair, with Raine on the floor, leaning back against the chair, a book held out before her.

A glare was being shot towards Kratos, the convict's eyes burning with hatred and jealousy. Though he had no idea of what Lloyd saw, he didn't like the fact that Raine was sitting **there** leaning on **his** legs slightly. It also wasn't helping that Kratos had a smirk playing on his face, his eyes filled with laughter, his face giving the look Haha-I-Win.

"I'm going to bed." The blue-haired man growled suddenly, all other conversation halted for a moment. Each bid goodnight to Regal as he stood, nearly stomping up the stairs and into the room he shared with Zelos.

He couldn't help it. A giant grin spread across Kratos' face as he heard a door upstairs slam shut. _Take that!_ He thought to the convict, even though he knew there was no way in Symphonia that Regal could have heard that.

Lloyd, whose eyes had been watching his father and professor, even as he talked with Colette, was growing fearful. That grin… it didn't belong on his fathers face. It just didn't work.

Closing her book thoughtfully, a few thoughts running through her mind, Raine stood up then turned to Kratos. "Could I speak with you upstairs?" She asked, her face straight, a glimmer in her bright eyes.

"Yes…" Kratos nodded, also getting to his feet and following the maiden to, and up the stairs. They passed by the first room where Regal was. As they walked by silently they could hear some… weird… noises coming from the room. It sounded almost as if he were talking to himself.

When a sudden laughter, an insanely mischievous laughter, broke into the air from behind the door the pair looked at each other for a moment before continuing… a fair bit faster then before.

x-----x

A smile across his face, the convict stopped laughing. Something seemed to have gotten to him. Maybe it was his stubbornness, or maybe he had just finally cracked. Either way he was becoming slightly delusional.

_Haha! Raine, Raine… My beautiful, wonderful Raine. Oh how you toy with the poor man's heart! It's been broken once before, and now you plan to shatter it completely!_ Those kinds of thoughts were flowing fluidly in his mind, a small cackle accompanying them.

"I shall have you in no time my pretty… no time at all. Concluding you have finished destroying Kratos' hopes, dreams, heart, and life… Oh how wonderfully brilliant your plan is." He began to laugh again, this time even louder… So loud that they could hear him downstairs.

Lloyd looked up towards the ceiling as Colette clung onto him. "W-what was that?" She asked frightfully, tears welling in her eyes as the laughter continued.

A fearful glint was held in everyone's eyes as they stared up at the spot where Regal and Zelos' room was. "I don't know Colette… I don't know." Lloyd answered, his voice holding shock.

Zelos' eyes fell back to Sheena quickly, a look of pure horror plastered onto his face. "There is no way in hell I'm sleeping in the same room as that guy!" Her eyes fell to meet his.

"Yeah… We'll make sure he's on his own tonight..." Her voice quavered slightly.

x-----x

"What is it that you wished to speak of Raine?" Kratos asked as he shut the door to his room behind him before sitting beside her on the bed.

Their eyes connected, the previous sparks dying to a soft, caring gaze. The snow was swirling in the icy breezes, the dim street lights illuminating the outside world viewable from the window.

"Is there a reason why you and Regal are constantly fighting?" She asked, not really sure what to say. The only reason she wanted to go upstairs was because she could feel Lloyd's gaze upon them and it was making her feel slightly uneasy.

Kratos blinked hearing her words. Was he supposed to tell her what was going on? If he did, would she get angry feeling as if she was just a prize? Just something they were fighting over like a toy. Uncertainty was overcoming most of his emotions, except for the love he felt towards this half-elf.

But was the love strong enough for him to tell the truth, trusting she'd be understanding? Or was it only strong enough for him to lie, if only to keep her with him longer…

**0o0o0o0**

Miss: Alright, so that's that. –smiles-

Mais: Hmph.

Miss: o.O Where'd you come from….?

Sammie: She returned moments ago.

Miss: . Oh whatever. Please review, and thanks sooo much for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you all like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Miss: Hehe! I have returned with another chapter… mwhahahahahaha.

Mais: I quit.

Miss: o.O alright….

Mais: -leaves-

Miss: … -cricket chirps-

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Tales of Symphonia. Namco does… And so yeah… that's my life story.

_**BEWARE OoCNESS AHEAD! Now… I know I don't **have** to post this on every chapter… but really… I don't like having people forgetting this and then getting mad at me for certain people's behaviors… 3 heheh…**_

_**Battle Of Raine**_

Kratos blinked hearing her words. Was he supposed to tell her what was going on? If he did, would she get angry feeling as if she was just a prize? Just something they were fighting over like a toy. Uncertainty was overcoming most of his emotions, except for the love he felt towards this half-elf.

But was the love strong enough for him to tell the truth, trusting she'd be understanding? Or was it only strong enough for him to lie, if only to keep her with him longer…

XxXxXxXxX

"Hmph… Nothing of great importance. I suppose our friendship is becoming weary. Besides it's him who's picking fights with me." The seraphim shrugged off the question, although the pain of lying to her was tearing his heart apart. If she ever found out…

"Oh. Alright." She spoke softly, unknowing that the angel before her was lying. A small yawn escaped her lips, her eyes seemed to begin to burn. Finally the night was catching up to her as sleep was beginning to overcome all other senses.

She could feel her eyes growing heavy and sliding shut now and then until finally she fell into a slumber. The angel watched all this, and when she fell asleep, he picked her up and laid her down on the bed more properly, pulling the blankets over her sleeping figure. She herself looked like an angel to Kratos as she slept peacefully. He would not wake her, but just let her sleep.

x-----x

"Well you guys… I'm off to bed." Sheena stated, yawning and stretching her arms as she stood from her spot beside the red-headed chosen on the couch.

A small murmur of agreement came from the others and slowly they all began their journey up to their warm beds, and to the adventures that lay before them in their dreams.

Colette and Presea were first to arrive at their rooms, each bidding goodnight to their fellow companions as they entered the wooden doorway. At the next door Lloyd and Genis left the hall to go to sleep, but before doing so Lloyd asked, "Where are you going Zelos? Isn't your room the first one? Before Presea and Colette's room…"

"I'm not sleeping in there with that maniac. He may injure me… or kill me… or… or…"

"Enough Zelos. Goodnight Lloyd, Genis." Sheena said, grabbing the chosen by his shirt and pulling him along the hall.

They reached the room which Raine and Sheena shared. Slowly the summoner opened the door, incase Raine was sleeping. She entered to find the room empty, with only Raine's belongings and her own. She sighed and looked at the chosen. "I guess you're sleeping in here then."

A smile spread across his face, "Aw… that's so sweet of you Sheena, of course I'll slee-"

"On the couch." She cut in, throwing a blanket onto the lazy boy chair where she intended for Zelos to sleep. Frowning he made his way towards his 'bed' and laid down, all the while trying to convince Sheena to let him sleep with her on the bed.

In the end he lost, of course, and fell asleep on the chair. All that arguing had really tired the guy out… I mean, there's only so much a Chosen can do in a day, right?

Anyways, Sheena slowly pulled herself under the blankets. It felt especially comfy considering she did not have to share the bed with anyone tonight. But as she gazed at the sleeping Chosen's face she couldn't help but smile and feel as if there was no one else in the world she'd rather be with.

x-----x

The next morning Raine awoke to the sound of sheets being moved. Her rested eyes opened to see Kratos carefully folding the sheet he had used the night before seeing as he slept in the chair, not wanting to disturb the maiden, or to invade her space. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she realized that she must have fallen asleep in the Seraphim's room.

"I see you're awake." Came the strong, soft voice, the dark chocolate eyes meeting her own before going back to his belongings. Slowly she sat up, the rustling of blankets accompanying her every movement as she leaned back against the head board.

"I'm sorry…" She began but was cut off by Kratos.

"Don't worry about it." Once again he looked back up to her. "I think perhaps you should go get your stuff ready. We're probably leaving soon."

"Oh… yes." She nodded, agreeing with him as she stood from the warm blankets. She stretched out her arms, bending back slightly to allow her entire body to stretch. "I'll go do that now…" She began towards the door and opened it with a quiet creaking noise.

x-----x

An hour or so later everyone was gathered outside the house/inn thing. Most were shivering seeing as they had packed away their winter coats at the prospect of going to the warm, sunny beaches of Altimira.

They stood in a small bunch, huddled slightly for warmth. The cool breeze rushed by them, causing a shudder to run through their spines. They discussed between each other what their accommodations in Altimira would be. A few people suggested that they rent one of the beach houses that the city now rented along the coast. Of course, Zelos didn't care, so long as he could sleep in Sheena's room.

When the group did not hear a whine from the chosen and a loud slapping sound from his remark everyone's gaze towards Sheena. "What!" She demanded, seeing all eyes on her. All eyes except Raine who was carefully watching Regal through the corner of her eyes. The convict was standing… a bit too close to her for comfort. She looked to the other side and saw Kratos, his arms crossed as he waited for the group to decide to leave.

Slowly and discreetly Raine stepped to the side, away from the blue haired man. She was weighing her options… She knew that they only had two rheiards, if even. Which meant that only 4 people would get to ride them.

"Well… I guess we should get going you guys." Lloyd said finally, and immediately Zelos' voice was heard, "I'll carry someone!" A big grin was plastered on the pervert's face as he eyed each of the females present.

"Okay, so… Genis, Presea, Sheena, Regal and the professor don't have wings right?" Lloyd started, everyone completely ignoring the chosen of Tethe'Alla. "So… four of them can ride on the rheiards, and one will have to be flown… I guess…." He finished, his confident tone wavering slightly as he thought about if anyone could carry someone while flying.

Raine looked at Kratos, feeling his eyes on her. "Uh… I… I'll go with Kratos…" Her voice faltered momentarily as she felt a sudden surge of heat rise through her body. Yet she felt immense relief by the fact that she had no chances of being near… that man. At first he seemed okay. Just a nice, kind, caring gentleman. But now he was getting a bit weird.

Kratos looked towards Regal, a smug look on his face. Snarling towards the seraphim, the convict made his way towards one of the rheiards and boarded, sitting behind the young half-elf. The silver haired youngster looked back with a shifty glance, worried for his safety with Regal…

They had begun to fly, and where riding smoothly through the air. The whir of the rheiards' engines was soft and hardly audible as the group flew over the snowy mountains towards the ocean.

Raine had her arms wrapped tightly around Katos' neck, not really caring how close she was to him as they began to fly over the brilliant, blue sea. Besides, the heat from his body kept her warm at the high altitudes, especially with his strong arms wrapped around her slender waist.

A sudden thought came to the angel as he flew over the water, and a small laugh almost escaped his lips. Slowly he began to fly lower and lower, closer and closer to the water.

"K- Kratos… Why… are you going lo-" Her sentence got cut off as she felt the tip of her feet touch the water. "Don't you dare drop me in there!" She yelled out, tightening her grip around the seraphim's next.

Hearing the scream Regal turned his head back, craning to see the pair. His heart was riddled with worry for his one true love.

"Regal! Watch where you're going!" The young mage shouted, as he held on for his dear life. While trying to get a look at Raine and Kratos he had begun to… go off course. The blue rheiard began to rise, and swerved sharply to the right, nearly driving into Zelos then continued in that direction.

"Hey… watch where you're going." Zelos yelled to the convict after dodging the flying machine.

"Drive!" Genis yelled, finally getting Regal's attention.

"Oh… hm…" Turning the rheiard back to the left, he drove back towards the group and continued flying with them towards Altimira.

"Kratos…" Raine whined as the angel continued to fly about an inch above the water. Kratos had allowed them to fall back from the rest of the group, and was now flying a bit slower. _Heh… I wonder…_ But the seraphim shook his head to the thoughts. He had her now, and he didn't want to lose her… especially if it meant Regal would get her.

"Yes Raine?" He answered calmly, pretending as if he didn't know they were near the water. She made a slightly squeaky noise and buried her head into his chest, trying to ignore the fact that he was the only thing keeping her out of the water. She was beginning to question her choice of letting the angel carry her…

XxXxXxX

**Miss:** OMG! OMG OMG! I updated!

--cricket chirps—

**Miss:** I guess… I'm all alone… -sniff- except for Mr. Cricket!

--silence—

**Miss:** aww…. Well… Review while I hunt down everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Miss: Now… Thank you to everyone for the reviews… and… I have succeeded in my quest!

Mais: Pfft.

Raine: Why am I here again?

Miss: Because… everyone left me alone last time!

Cricket: Chirp.

Miss: You! It's you! –pulls out sword and starts slashing-

Cricket: oO CHHHIRRRP! -flies away-

Raine: …

Mais: Well then… Miss does not own Tales Of Symphonia.

_**BEWARE OoCNESS AHEAD! Now… writing this is just becoming a habit… Hahahaha… Well, enjoy!**_

_**Battle Of Raine**_

"Yes Raine?" He answered calmly, pretending as if he didn't know they were near the water. She made a slightly squeaky noise and buried her head into his chest, trying to ignore the fact that he was the only thing keeping her out of the water. She was beginning to question her choice of letting the angel carry her…

XxXxXxXxX

The whir of rheiards died as Regal and Sheena landed on the grassy outskirts of Altimira. Genis jumped off the flying craft, "You're a maniac! A maniac I say!" He yelled, pointing his finger to Regal. Immediately he pulled back his finger, inching away. He could have sworn he heard a growl coming from the convict.

"Well, it looks like we all made it!" Lloyd announced, looking around and realizing that they hadn't all made it quite yet…

"Where'd Kratos and the professor go?" Colette asked her head tilted slightly as she looked around at the group.

"There they are." Sheena stated, looking out towards the sea.

A sparkle of blue was visible from the angel's wings as he glided swiftly just inches above the deep, dark blue sea. An orange jacket was also visible, and more details became obvious as the pair neared.

A fire flared up in Regal's eyes, his hands in tight fists at his sides. A quiet cracking noise emitted from his tightening knuckles. He was unaware of the mage that was slowly backing away from him. He tried to calm himself, reciting in his head that she was simply messing with the seraphim. Toying with his heart. _Simply ripping his heart into tiny pieces, then running them through the shredder… Exactly what he deserves. That good for nothing…_

A soft padding sound left from the feet of the angel and maiden as he landed softly on the lush grass. A dizzying feeling overcame the half-elf as she felt the solid ground beneath her feet. Her legs didn't seem to want to hold her up and she felt her body give out, leaving her being held in the angel's arms as her mind felt like it was floating away.

"It'll pass in a moment." He informed Raine, keeping her in his arms rather then having her fall onto the ground.

"Well, now that we are all here," Zelos began, "we should head to Altimira and get ourselves a place to stay." He pointed just to the right of the city where there was a cottage like building. It looked quite big, and quite majestic as it sat peacefully on the vibrant grass, just feet from the waves flowing onto the white sand. Only the most rich would be able to afford this kind of vacation housing.

"But how are we going to pay for it?" Sheena asked as they began to walk. "Do not worry about that my dear, leave it to me!" The redhead exclaimed.

The light-headed feeling had finally passed and Raine was walking along side Kratos, near the back of the group. "Thank you." She mentioned, keeping her eyes ahead of her. "Hmph." Slowly Raine turned her head towards the seraphim. It had been a while since she'd heard him say that…

"Raine!" Immediately her eyes snapped away from Kratos, and to her left where Regal was quickly approaching. "Uh… Hello…" She greeted, uncertain of how to react to this man… especially after hearing his maniacal laugh the other night. "Are you doing anything later tonight? I know of this great place in the city…"

_Oh no… What should I do? Um… Um…_ In her moment of panic, her mind could only think of one thing. She quickly entwined her own fingers with those of the man to her right. "Actually Regal, I am. I'm truly sorry but I already have plans with Kratos tonight." Mentally she was kicking herself. _ Oh no… Oh no… What have I gotten myself into… But… I suppose Kratos is probably more… Oh, I don't know what I'm doing anymore!_ Now, not only was she kicking herself for forcing herself on a date with Kratos that he didn't even know about, but also because she had no idea what she was doing. It was absurd. She usually planned things out, had her day all in order… but now.

"Oh really? Well, where are you taking her Kratos?" The convict inquired, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice although deep inside he **knew** that Raine was just playing with the seraphim. He still could not stand the thought of them being together…

Kratos' expression was calm, although when he first felt the maiden's small fingers slid into his he wore a look of confusion. He thought for a moment, unable to believe that this woman, Raine Sage, had just lied to Regal, about him, Kratos, taking her out on a date! It was… preposterous! He held onto the healer's hand none the less, and looked down towards her before answering, "I'm bringing her to the city's amusement park for the afternoon, out for dinner, followed with a show at the theater, and ending with a moonlight walk along the beach."

Raine looked up at him and blinked a few times, slightly awed by the list of things he had for them to do and the fact that he had just came up with it on the spot. Regal seemed to have frozen, he stopped walking with his mouth slightly open. He was in shock by all the things that his enemy had planned to do… with **his** girl!

x-----x

"Hello hunny." Zelos said as he addressed the young girl at the front desk of the inn. "Hello Chosen. What can I do for you?" She asked politely, her eyes shinning as she gazed at the chosen. Even if it had been 3 years since the world's had been joined, and there was no such thing as a 'chosen' anymore Zelos still had star status and had somehow managed to retain his title as The Chosen.

"Me and my friends here would like to rent that summer house for a bit." He smiled, and the worker seemed to be hypnotized by his charm. "Yes. It will cost 500 000 gald." Everyone's jaws dropped, hearing the number. "Here you go sweetie." He said, putting a bag of gald on the desk. "Thank you, here's the key and have a great stay." She put the key on the desk before grabbing the bag and putting it into a secure volt under the counter.

x-----x

"And here we go…" Zelos said as he turned the key and pushed open the grand doors. Now as they entered the structure it seemed more like a mansion then a cottage, although it did have a nice comfy feeling to it. Unlike Zelos' home, which seemed big and empty do to the white walls and bland decorating.

"Wow…" Genis muttered, his eyes wide as he followed behind his sister into the house. "It is… quite spacious." Presea stated as she walked along the entrance hall, he eyes towards the high ceiling painted with beautiful stars like the night sky.

"Look at this place! It's… huge!" Colette cheered as she ran down the hall, her arms outstretched. "Yeah!" Lloyd agreed, following her into the next room.

Soon they had searched the entire house, and had found out that they could each have their own rooms while they stayed here. That fact seemed to amaze a few people… "This is place is gigantic! It has nine bedrooms! Nine!" The younger swordsman stated, his eyes shinning. Most of the adults simply shook their heads.

Soon, hunger was starting to come over the travelers. They all joined in the kitchen and sat around the long dining room table as Genis and Regal prepared lunch.

After eating, Kratos looked at Raine, who was sitting beside him at the table. "Perhaps you should go get ready?" He asked kindly as he stood, and held his hand out to help the maiden out of her chair. Gracefully she slid her small hand into that of the seraphim's, a small blush creeping up her neck. _He can be quite the gentleman…_ She thought to herself.

A little ways down the table, he ex-convicts face began to twitch, his eyes burning into the seraphim. But he managed to keep his cool, as his mind kept saying, _She's playing with him… She's playing with him… It's all a joke, all a prank… She loves me… Not him._

Everyone, except Raine and Kratos who were getting ready to go out, sat in the living room. They chatted to one another, talking about random facts and issues concerning their lives since the regeneration of the world. Or… maybe it didn't really have anything to do with their lives.

"Peanut butter!" Random yes... but that's what Lloyd decided to say.

"And bananas!" Added Genis, a grin across his face as he grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl on the coffee table.

"And banana phones!" Colette said gleefully, receiving odd looks from the others.

"Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring… Banana phone!" She began to sing, still smiling as she danced around with a banana.

"Is… she… gonna be okay?" Sheena muttered to Zelos as she watched the Sylvarant Chosen with concern in her eyes. "I'm not sure… I'm really not."

_Just a set up… heheh… she's lying… playing… joking…_ Regal kept thinking to himself. His stubbornness was going to drive him to insanity. A nervous laugh escaped his lips, barely audible over Lloyd, Colette and Genis who were all singing Banana Phone…

x-----x

Raine sighed as she pulled a t-shirt over her head then grabbed a brush. She began to comb through her silver hair, getting rid of any knots that there may be.

Her aqua eyes looked once more around her room where she would be staying before she opened the door. "Are you ready?" The soft voice came as she took in the angel's appearance. He stood before her, wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a casual t-shirt. A smile appeared on her face. The clothing suited him well.

_She's beautiful… as usual. Haha… poor poor Regal… He's such a pain in the butt though…_ His auburn eyes took in the professor's beauty. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, with a green and brown t-shirt. So simple, yet so…

The pair made their way down the stairs, to say goodbye to their friends and family before they left for their date… A date that neither of them would soon forget…

XxXxXxXxX

Miss: Nyah! Hehehehe.. I updated! sigh I'm sorry this is taking so long.. Pwease forgive me. And review! Oh! And I don't own the song Banana Phone by Raffi. Haha… I'm sorry this chapter was kind of stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

Miss: HOMGOSH! Look! I'm writing!

Mais: OMG! I'm so proud of you:D

Miss: o.O Is something wrong Mais? Are you feeling alright?

Mais: Yes! I'm feeling perfectly fine! –big grin-

Miss: O.O That's it… I'm getting you a psychiatrist.

Mais: Why? Just because I'm in a good mood:D

Miss: …yes.

-Men come in with a white coat and take away Mais-

Miss: Now… I don't own ToS, so no sue. :D Haha, yup yup. Hopefully Mais' gonna be okay…

_**There is some language in this chapter. Just so you know.**_

_**BEWARE OoCNESS AHEAD! Just a little warning No flaming me for OoCness because I told you there was going to be some.**_

_**Battle Of Raine**_

_She's beautiful… as usual. Haha… poor poor Regal… He's such a pain in the butt though…_ His auburn eyes took in the professor's beauty. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, with a green and brown t-shirt. So simple, yet so…

The pair made their way down the stairs, to say goodbye to their friends and family before they left for their date… A date that neither of them would soon forget…

XxXxXxXxXxX

Blue eyes were locked on the couple as they bid their farewells. The sun was high at its noon point, beating down upon the group. Raine breathed a quiet sigh of relief, seeing the seraphim pull out a rheiard. Quietly she pulled herself onto the rheiard behind Kratos, and wondered to herself how she had gotten into this mess…

High in the air, with the wind blowing against them, Raine had her arms wrapped around the Seraphim's midsection. She had her head rested lightly against his back, her eyes closed. "Kratos…" She said, as thoughts ran through her mind.

"Yes Raine?" He questioned, keeping the rheiard at a steady speed as they made their way to the amusement park. His dark chocolate eyes were soft, although slightly squinted against the wind. _ Well, this worked out a bit easier then I had expected…_

"I want to thank you…" She spoke the words softly, as she thought of the moment where in her frantic thoughts she had forced him onto a date with her. "For doing this for me. I'm sure it was quite unexpected…"

"It was not a problem Raine. Do not worry yourself over it." He slowly lowered the rheiard and landed. Feeling her arms loosen, he slid off the rheiard, and held out his hand to assist the professor down. "There is no where I'd rather be, and nothing I'd rather do then be here with you."

_Quite the gentleman…_ Raine thought as she took his hand and slid off the rheiard. She smiled kindly at the angel, and they began to walk towards the Amusement Park, hand in hand.

x-----x

"Weeeee!" Colette squealed happily as she through a banana across the room.

"Duck and cover!" Lloyd yelled as he hid behind the couch, banana flying over head and into the wall opposite. The delicious yellowy goodness splattered everywhere, the peel falling limply to the floor.

A gasp escaped the blond chosen. "Duck!? Where???" She searched franticly around the room for this duck which Lloyd spoke of.

Genis was sitting on the couch which Lloyd was hiding behind, a look of pure terror upon his face. "This… is… horrible." He looked back slightly, to where Regal stood against the wall. His face was red with anger; his eyes burning with fury and annoyance as he slowly picked pieces of gooey banana out of his hair.

"That's it!" He cried out hysterically, breaking into a maniacal laughter, like at Flanoir. He ran to the door and ran through it. Yes, that's right. **Through** it. He was going completely insane. His enemy in the game of love was out on a romantic date with his girl, and these… children he was left to look after! It was too much for him to take.

"Hey, what w-" Blue eyes widened as the Chosen of Tethe'Alla looked down at the front entrance from the balcony upstairs. His eyes took in the broken door first, with a hole looking very much like the muscular shape of the ex-convict. The yellow covering the dark green walls was noticed next, along with the crying Colette, who sat on the ground, frightened by Regal. Slowly he backed away and back into the upstairs living room.

Sheena was sitting on the long, soft, cushiony, blue couch, looking towards the door where Zelos had just gone through. "So… what's going on?" She asked, looking up at the pervert.

"I have no clue." His eyes were still wide, as he sat beside the summoner, completely bewildered. Upon watching the chosen, a frown appeared on Sheena's face. "This can't be good…" She muttered.

x----x

A girlish giggle escaped the maiden as she walked along, hand in hand with the Seraphim. In her free hand she held onto a giant stuffed rabbit, it's long, soft green ears flopping about as they made their way down the street. Her blue eyes shone with the reflection of the sun setting over the crystal water, and a genuine smile rest upon her lips. She felt happy, the kind of happy she had never truly felt before.

The couple made their way down the street into the center of the big city. There, Kratos took the lead slightly, bringing Raine towards a small, but eloquent building. Using his free hand he pulled open the door, allowing Raine to enter before him.

"Oh my…" Raine gasped as her eyes took in the beautifully polished dark wood floors, the majestic dark red colored walls, and the dimmed lighting coming from candles placed in the center of the spread out tables. "Kratos… You really didn't have to…"

Gently he slid his one arm around her back and stood beside her. "I believe I said I was taking you out for diner." He flashed her a gentle smile as a waitress come by and led them to their table.

_Why…_ Raine thought, as she walked alongside the Seraphim. Her thoughts caused her heart to beat quickly, butterflies seemed to be fluttering not only in her stomach, but all through her body. _Am I…?_

x----x

"… Hah… Hahaha…. Just… Playing…" Fire danced in the eyes of the blue haired convict. His mouth was pulled back in what could almost be a snarl, as he growled his words. Passing pedestrians looked towards him, and tried their best to avoid this fuming mad man.

A beautiful melody seemed to float on the gently sea breeze, carried through the cheery streets. The song came from a small magnificent restaurant, where Regal slowed his angered pace to gaze in through the window.

Inside his burning eyes rested upon two figures. His heart raced, and hurt, pounding hard within his chest. The sight of them, together… Smiling, laughing…

Without thinking the man stormed into the restaurant, causing a wave of commotion and worry. Employees in the restaurant rushed to stop the angered intruder, but he simply pushed through making his way towards the table where they sat.

Hearing a commotion Raine and Kratos gazed towards the entrance. "Regal?" Raine spoke quietly, seeing the blue haired man storming towards them, his fists clenched, teeth barred like a hungry wolf.

The sound of crashing glass, and wood rubbing against the floor erupted loudly as Regal over turned their table, the pair jumping to their feet.

Immediately Kratos' hand reached for his sword and gripped it fiercely. With a swift movement, the cold metal blade was pressed against flesh. "Regal! You need to calm down!" His firm voice was raised, speaking to this man as if he were a child.

"Calm down? Calm down!?" He stepped back from the angel's sword. Blue eyes glowed with fury, glaring daggers at the man before him. An indescribable anger and hatred had been burning deep in his chest, from the very moment of Kratos' return. And now, it was an inferno of emotions, catching fire to anything near.

"You…" His head turned swiftly towards Raine, his blue hair swirling behind. Moving one foot towards the maiden, he found himself back at the edge of a blade. "Do not go near her." Poison dripped from the seraphim's voice as he pressed the sharp edge into the convict's throat.

Raine, overcome with so many emotions, swiftly moved towards Kratos. Her heart raced as she saw the muscular man take a step toward her, his voice angered. Fear was arising deep within her, but with it came confusion. What had she done to this man? Nothing serious enough to provoke such an outrageous attack. But still, she had feeling of safety. Something seemed to tell her that no matter what, Kratos would not let anyone or anything harm her.

A growl of frustration escaped Regal as he once again backed away from the edge, his eyes flashing back to Kratos. "You have some serious nerve. Barging in, after what? Almost three years? What gave you the right to come back? After all you've done. You don't deserve what you get. Everyone loves you! Why? All you've ever done was betray us all." The words seemed to spill out from his mouth in a loud, outraged tone. They were so well rehearsed that his mind need not even think about what was being said.

"I did not ask to be loved, and I did not ask for the group's forgiveness." Kratos kept his voice even, although a venomous air wrapped about as he spoke. "It was of their own will." Knuckles were white from the tight grip he kept about his sword's hilt. It was still held upwards, towards the convict, steady.

"And you," Regal continued his venting, pushing aside the seraphim's words. "You." Frustration was over taking the man, stealing his words from his mouth. His eyes locked on Raine, desperately he tried to find his words again. "You're a fucking two-timing whore!"

He paused for a short moment. Kratos' stance faltered, only for a split second, and Raine's eyes grew wide and a feeling of anger arose within her. She opened her mouth, but the convict continued.

"After all that time, you would go ahead and throw away everything we had for… him?! I thought you loved me Raine. But you were just using me! This whole time!"

"Regal! Stop this! I have never had feelings for you. I'm sure I might have been attracted to you at one point, but I never loved you. I never said I did. We never **had** anything!" Raine's voice cried out, breaking into the deeper voice's words.

By now all witnesses, whether employees of the restaurant or guests, had all eyes and ears locked on the argument. Their fears were high, with the sword drawn they felt that this yelling man was trouble.

"Leave now Regal. Get out before this becomes a complete disaster and blood is shed." Kratos spoke, his voice strong, his tone final. "And I promise you it will not be my blood spilt." He began to walk towards the convict, sword raised and ready.

"I-it was never… r-real? You never l-loved me?" The man's voice shook and his body trembled. With the swordsman coming near, he began to back away towards the front entrance. His mind was frantic. The entire structure which he had built himself upon was crashing down around him, his world was falling apart.

With one last glance towards the silver haired maiden Regal turned and left the wrecked building. He set off down the street, disappearing into the sunset.

Kratos turned back towards Raine. Gently he took her hand. "Are you okay?"

Her gaze lifted from her feet to a pair of dark, chocolate eyes. "Y-yes… I'm fine." She was silent for a moment, thinking before continuing. "I just don't understand… why." She closed her small fingers around the seraphim's strong hand.

"I think perhaps Regal was taken by jealousy, or maybe it's something even deeper. But there's no used in worrying, for we might never know." Gently he began to lead her towards the door, being careful as to not let her step into glass.

Exiting, he gave a small bag of gold to the man working at the front, briefly explaining it was to cover the costs of repair.

"We should probably go back and check on the others." Raine stated as they began down the street.

"Yes, I'm sorry we could not completely finish our date." Kratos looked sideways at her.

"It was wonderful non-the-less. I greatly enjoyed it, and I'm sure there'll be more opportunities in the future for us to enjoy a moonlit walk." A smile played on her lips as she leaned slightly into him, still walking.

A smile grew on the angel's lips. That was it. Those were the words he longed to hear. A promise of sorts, that this wouldn't be the last time… That there was something between them.

x----x

"You guys! What a mess!" Sheena exclaimed upon entering the room where Lloyd, Collete and Genis stood. She looked around at the once dark majestic green walls, now coated in a gooey layer of smooshed banana. The front door could be seen, and the perfect shape of the ex-convict allowed a view of the setting sun, the glowing water reflecting the brilliant colors. One of the large couches was over turned; there was broken glass on the floor and on the wooden coffee table. Fruits lay randomly about on the carpeting.

"Raine and Kratos are not going to be happy about this." Sheena sighed, exasperated. After being sure that the three of them were at least attempting to clean up she turned towards Zelos, who stood behind her, and leaned into him. "I never want children…" She muttered, mostly to herself, but Zelos heard.

"Haha, tiring?" Gently he wrapped his arms around her. "Yes… They never listen!" Her voice came, slightly muffled.

"You know, I think that might just be these three that don't listen…" He sighed, watching as the others starting throwing banana slime at each other.

XxXxXxXxX

Miss: Wow, I did it!. I finally finished this chapter! XP

Mais: I'm going to kill you.

Miss: That'd more like it :D

Mais: -still in the white jacket- As soon as I'm free from this stupid thing… you better be running.

Miss: I will be:D Hey, … you know… You should review :3, you know you want to…


End file.
